1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of precisely controlling a bending angle of a flexible display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices that provide a user with an image, e.g., a smart phone, a digital camera, a notebook, a navigation system, a smart television set, etc., may include a display device. The display device may include a display panel to generate and display the image.
Various display panels, e.g., a liquid crystal display panel, an organic light emitting display panel, an electrowetting display panel, an electrophoretic display panel, etc., have been developed as the display panel. The display panel may include a substrate and a plurality of pixels formed on the substrate. The pixels receive data signals and display gray-scales corresponding to the data signals, thereby displaying a desired image.
In recent years, a flexible display panel has been researched and developed. The flexible display panel includes a substrate formed of a plastic material with flexibility, and thus the flexible display panel has flexibility.